Birthday Wishing and Midnight Strolling
by Maybe Honestly
Summary: Rose rolled over in her bed. She had to make her birthday wish now before she got up to take her annual stroll. If only she could get herself a boyfriend. Any day, any moment, would be nice. If only. R/S oneshot.


**Disclaimer:** Hm, if I owned Harry Potter today I would have been at the French Open celebrating Nadal's win, then I would have jetted off to London to shop and eat while finally returning to America to head to the Stanley Cup Finals. Did any of that happen? Nope.

**Author's Note:** Woah, it's been a bit since I've posted the last story. This is my first Rose/Scorpius story. I wrote it for the Choose Your Path Challenge on HPFC. This is the first of challenge four. I had to write about an annual birthday wish. I have to thank my awesome beta reader, CoverGirlInLove. She makes this soo much better. Now enjoy the story and leave me a cookie in the form of a review.

* * *

**Birthday Wishing and Midnight Strolling**

Rose rolled over in her bed to glance at the clock: it was 12:00 am. Her birthday had officially begun. This year marked a new epiphany about life. She was going to work to get what she wanted. But first, her annual birthday wish. _Please, please, please. Give me a boyfriend. _She sighed. It was never going to happen; Albus told her almost every day about how she was too intimidating for a boy. She was fourteen now, for Merlin's sake. She should be able to flirt with a boy!

She was never going to be able to go to sleep now. She slowly lowered herself off of her bed, and quietly stepped through the room.

Once she made it down the stairs, she opened the door and slipped past the Fat Lady. The hallway was pitch black and impossible to see down. Luckily, she knew her path like the back of her hand. She always felt calmer by a Quidditch pitch; it was part of her Weasley blood.

She decided to take the long route. She needed a tiny bit of extra time to sort through her thoughts. Yes, she had great friends and an amazing family, but something was still missing. She wasn't extremely pretty or smart. She was mediocre ... or at least, that's how she perceived herself.

She had started a "Giant's Rights" group last year; it was quite similar to Hermione's SPEW.

"Ouch!" She had run into a wall. _There had never been a wall there before_…

She heard a moan from the ground. _Crap! Had I run into someone? Uh, what do I do?_

"Are you okay?" Rose tentatively whispered.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Rose looked down and gasped. Of course, it had to be _him_. Scorpius slowly pushed himself up off the floor. "Are you okay?" He asked as he laid his hands on her arms to look at her as he steadied himself.

"Uh, yeah."

"Sure sounds like it," Scorpius chuckled. "What are you doing out here anyway?"

"Well, I, uh," Rose stuttered. _Wait a second. I had just promised myself to be more flirtatious, I will not freeze. _"I'm going for a walk."

"Any particular reason?" Scorpius smiled. He had talked to Rose occasionally as he was really good friends with her cousin, Albus. He had actually spent last Christmas with the whole Weasley clan because he was staying with the Potters.

Rose grinned. "Actually, it's my birthday."

"Really? Happy birthday." Scorpius leaned in and gave her a quick, friendly hug.

"Thanks." Rose was blushing profusely.

"No problem. So where were you heading?"

Rose paused. _Am I actually talking/ maybe even flirting with Scorpius. Mental high-five. _"I was going to go out to the Quidditch pitch. It's sort of a tradition I have."

Scorpius chuckled, "Really? A birthday walk tradition?"

"Yeah, it's always so peaceful at night. It lets me start my day out right, you know?"

"I do actually. I always have to eat the same food on my birthday or it doesn't seem right."

"Birthdays need to be more of a comfort than anything else," Rose answered. This was probably their first full conversation without Albus.

"I should probably let you get on with your walk," Scorpius replied hesitantly. Rose was interesting to him. She came from the infamous Weasley family, yet, she was extremely down-to-earth. He enjoyed talking to her.

"Do you want to come with me?" Rose asked quietly.

"I'd love to," Scorpius replied leading them out into the night sky.


End file.
